graakassfandomcom-20200213-history
Player
A player is you. When you start the game you create a new avatar, also called a character. You can change the name of your character and the look. Through time, you will be capable of raising stats, such as hours played, kills, baddy kills and spar score. When tapping on a player, or even your own character, you will display the player's profile, where you can see where s/he is from, the hours played (if visible), their gralats (if visible), options to add or message him/her and the rest of the stats, (AP, kills, baddy kills, spar score and their custom status.) At the top of a player's profile you can see their head and name, and at the bottom right you can display more options, such as sharing a Character Slot (if you both have the pack), Report or Block the player, invite them to your House or Guild House, or even enter his/her House if permitted. When you start the game you will have the default name and look, along with 0 stats. The default name is always unknown, and the look is the traditional noob look- A semi-bold, young boy with a mohawk, a red, white, and blue shirt along with a white shield, and a simple white sword as your weapon. If you are a girl you start as a white haired girl with the same body mentioned above. Starting like this doesn't stop you from changing your character's name and look, you can do it by: Tapping yourself, going to Edit (at the bottom right,) to change your name. From there, go to Character (at the top), and you will reach the customization window. Players can communicate with others in public or private (PMs), making Graal a social role-playing game. If you set Indicators on in your Options menu, you can see a small blue arrow on the top of your friends' characters when you have them added. Biography When a new player is created, he or she will spawn in Balamb Island, also called the Tutorial Island. There, you will have a list with several simple tasks to be complete in order to receive 250 gralats, the ability to leave the island, and enter the majestic world of Graal Classic. However, you have the option of skipping this tutorial but you won't receive the 250 gralats. The tasks are simple: Add a friend, use the bow, drop a bomb, kill a baddy, collect a gralat, etc. All of these tasks have their own explanation, making the gameplay clear. After leaving Balamb Island, you are free to explore the big world of Graal. If you die, you will drop a small portion of your bombs and arrows, but you can still respawn on the same spot you were at. Also, you can find stores where you can buy different customization items, like hats and bodies, but for these you need the Customization Pack. Players are capable of creating a house, buying mounts, bombs, and arrows, playing spar, doing quests, killing other players (if the area is a PK-zone) and more; however, for some of these things you need to buy a pack with real money, such as creating your own House or customizing your character with zero limits. For detailed information about these packs, see Shop. Some places are not accessible for some players unless they have the requeriments such as hour-zones, some stores and password-rooms. To unlock most of these, you are requiered to complete a quest, reach x'' amount of hours or know the password to enter the room, making Graal Classic a world with lot to discover by yourself. Trivia *Even though you can make your own shields, swords, heads, and bodies, there is a limit of size and rules that include ''no profanity or no small heads or bodies making it a limited customization but not by much. *When the Honor system was introduced, new players were usually scammed by others, making them believe they would get special custom items or looks if they gave away their unique Honor Point. However, admins fixed this by remplacing the Honor System with a brand-new holiday tokens one. Anyways, you can't share such thing anymore. *There are silly rumors that changing your name to stuff like Gralat.png will increase the gralat drop rate, this is totally fake. *Talking in Graal has a profanity or swearing filter for english and french, but yet is very easy to avoid this. *If you add someone and that player has you added too, you can talk freely without filter via PMs. *Indicators show who is your friend with a small arrow on top of them, but there is a strange glitch where the indicator will stay floating in the air. This is generally caused because of lag. *Indicators stay above the character even if they are under a bush or behind a wall, making it impossible for them to be unseen. *There was or still is a strange glitch where you couldn't enter a friend's house (with friends only to enter) even though you have him added and viceversa, the reason is still unknown. *When a player is banned and she or he gets online, it will appear as if s/he is on, but s/he isn't in the world and can not answer PMs, only see them. *Hiding hours or gralats won't stop you from entering hour-zones or buying things, it is just to hide them from other players and avoid criticism. *Having someone blocked will stop them from PMing you and seeing you on the map, however, they can still see you in person. *Having someone blocked won't stop you from seeing their emotes, and neither past PMs of them in the PMs history. *Players who exit Balamb Island can come back, but they can get banned from accessing it if you do a scam or something bad there. These bans were so common when the Honor System was around because scams were happening. *Players using older Apple or Android devices tend to have more lag because Graal needs a pretty fast RAM. *In-game you should say Do a barrel roll and see what happens!